Video Chatting
by wryencounter
Summary: Dick's on a mission half way across the world, but still manages to find time to wake Jason and Tim up at 4AM to video chat, among other things.


Tim thought it was a stupid idea. Why did he need to be up at four in the morning to video chat with Dick and Jason?

Dick was half way around the world on some mission that he refused to share the details about. It had to be some time in the mid-afternoon, given by his disheveled-got-in-extremely-late look. (Which really just consisted of bedhead and boxers.)

Jason looked as tired and disgruntled as Tim felt. He wasn't able to tell what Jay was wearing because he was still bundled up in his blankets, his face only visible by the light of his laptop screen.

"What do you want, Dick?" Tim asked through a yawn.

"Don't sound so hostile, Timmy," Dick responded. "Is it so terrible that I wanted to see your guys' faces?"

"Cut the crap, Dick." Jason spoke up just when Tim thought he'd fallen back asleep. "You and I both know what this is really about, I just wish you would have picked a nicer time to do it."

"You've been gone all of thirty-six hours so far. What's Jason talking about?"

"Sounds like someone's anxious to get started, Jaybird."

"Anxious to get back to sleep, is more like it."

Tim rolled his eyes at being ignored. It wasn't the first time. (And it was far from the last time, he was sure.) Reaching over the side of his bed to find his water bottle he'd knocked off his side table when he'd scrambled to find his phone when Dick had texted him, he came back to his laptop to probably one of the last things he'd expected to see.

Dick was pushing off his boxers, and Jason was trying to free himself from his sheets to follow suit.

Tim was suddenly very interested in what he'd missed in the last fifteen seconds.

"Is this really something you couldn't do on your own, Dick?" Tim said, relaxing back against his pillows.

"But it's so much more fun this way, Tim." Jason cut in.

He'd finally put the dots together that this was not the first time that Dick and Jason had done this together. But seeing as how Tim had only recently been added into their secret activities, this was his first time… His first time _what_ he didn't really know. He wasn't sure what to call this besides some kind of kinky.

"I just couldn't wait to get home," Dick said, his voice sounding a little rougher than usual.

And Tim knew it was because of the way Dick had his hand around his own cock, dragging his hand along in slow strokes.

Tim's eyes flitted to the other side of his screen to look at Jason who had sprawled out on his bed, and seemed to be trying match Dick's rhythm. He wasn't sure if it was the connection, or just the lag in the feed, but he only seemed to be slightly off.

"Feel free to join the party, Timmy." Jason.

"I think I'll just enjoy the show, for now."

Dick made a noise in the back of his throat, drawing Tim's eyes back to his half of the screen. Tim knew that Dick's favorite part of this was putting on the show. He'd always be a performer at heart.

Tim knew he'd be giving in soon enough, though. His own erection was straining against his boxer briefs, but he knew he didn't have nearly as much control as the other two, so waiting it out was a better plan.

"Come on, Timmy." Dick encouraged.

Tim might be new to the game, but he was a fast learner. "But I like to watch you, Dick." He said, trying his best to keep his voice even.

He watched as Dick's hips moved slightly into his own hand before he turned his attention back to Jason, who had made a noise that almost sounded like a chuckle. Unfortunately for Jason he liked to do everything fast and rough, and Tim could tell he was already half way to being done with the way he was struggling to try and slow down but was failing miserably.

"What's so funny, Jason?" Tim asked, acting like he had stepped into the middle of something he had been doing with Dick, but it had actually been what he wanted.

"You practically catering to what Dick wants. Besides the fact that you haven't touched yourself, yet."

"I'll do it if you beg me." Tim said, watching the almost pained expression on Jason's face.

Tim learned quickly that Jason didn't like to beg for things, thanks to Dick always trapping him into situations where he had to. All Tim had to do was wait him out, but it was getting harder by the second.

And as if on cue Dick whined, "Please, Timmy."

"Only if Jason asks."

"Jaybird, please."

Jason groaned, and Tim wished both of them were here right in this instant. The ache to be working them to their orgasms was almost as bad as the ache for them to be touching and teasing him like they usually do.

Tim was just about to give in before Jason finally caved. "Please, Tim."

Shoving his boxer briefs down just far enough to release his cock, he wrapped a hand around himself with a sigh of relief. He tried his best to keep his eyes open and focused on his laptop screen as he thumbed over his head.

Jason finished first, his hips reaching for the hand wound tightly around his cock.

Tim wasn't sure if he or Dick finished second because he couldn't keep his eyes open as he reached climax, head tilting back into the headboard of his bed.

When he opened his eyes Dick was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, a lazy grin on his face, and Jason was scrambling to put clothes on.

"Don't move an inch, and don't shut your camera off, Tim. I'm gonna make you pay for that little stint." Jason said as he pulled a shirt over his head before shutting his laptop.

Tim was slightly concerned with how excited he was to be on the receiving end of Jason's payback, with Dick on the other end of the computer to watch the entire thing.


End file.
